Thanksgiving at the Danvers'
by jediknigh5
Summary: Slight spoilers for the upcoming episode "Medusa." My take on how things might go. Now that Alex has come out to Kara, she still has one more person to tell. And some old friends might show up for the free eats.


Alex paced nervously. She had helped Kara make thanksgiving dinner, so it would be ready when their mother Eliza arrived, now there was little to do other than pace. Because when Eliza arrived, Alex was going to tell her mother she was gay.

.

Kara: Were you this nervous when you came out to me?

Alex: Pretty much. More so because I didn't have you to lean on before.

Kara: You always have me. And after today, you can lean on mom as well.

Alex: Maybe I should have told her over the phone, give her time to process before she arrived.

Kara: I don't think this is the kind of news you should say over the phone.

Alex: I don't even know why I'm doing it. The point of coming out was so I could be with Maggie, and she's made clear she doesn't want a relationship.

Kara: That's her loss. Besides, don't you want to be able to walk hand and hand with a girl, without fearing someone will find out?

Alex: Yes. I really want that. I know things have changed for the better. It's 2016, the supreme court says gay marriage is legal in all 50 states. But I'm still worried what my mother will say.

.

The time until Eliza arrived seemed like it took too long and was over too quickly. Alex sat her mother down and began talking. Kara stood by for emotional support.

.

Eliza: Alex, is everything okay sweetheart?

Alex: Kind of. Recently I've begun working with this cop, we began hanging out after work. And I have certain feelings for this person. The point is, I'm gay.

.

Alex had feared what her mother's reaction to this news would be. But Eliza just smiled and hugged Alex. This was a relief.

.

Eliza: I am so happy for you.

Alex: You are?

Eliza: Yes. You deserve happiness. And I am glad you've finally accepted who you are.

Alex; You knew? I didn't even know.

Eliza: I didn't know. But I've had a feeling, ever since you had all those sleepovers in highschool.

Alex: Yeah. I guess in hindsight, that was a real red flag.

Eliza: I'd be lying if I said I was always okay with it, but that was my problem.

Alex: And you didn't feel the need to tell me?

Eliza: You had to figure that out on your own. Remember how happy I was last year after the case of "Obergefell v Hodges?" I was glad that, when you found someone, you two could be together anywhere. So, who's the lucky girl?

Alex: As it turns out noone. I had feelings for Maggie, she even gave me the courage to come out to Kara. But she doesn't feel that way about me.

Eliza: It's her loss. But you will find someone Alex. And by the way, I still want grandchildren. I did some research on in-vitro fertilization.

Alex: So you're still going to nag me about my future?

Eliza: Did you really think I wouldn't?

Alex: Not really.

.

Alex was very relieved that her mother was so accepting. The three of them sat down for thanksgiving dinner together. But just as they started eating Kara heard a familiar sound. It was similar to when she slowed down after traveling very fast. It could be cousin Clark, except that he was suppossed to be having dinner with his beloved Lois. There was a knock on the door, and a familiar voice asking to be let in. Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure. Outside was Barry Allen, the Flash. He had somehow come back. With Barry was a young hispanic man named Cisco Ramon. Cisco seemed very excited as Kara opened the door and invited them in.

.

Cisco: This is so cool. Are you really an alien?

Kara: Yes. And I'm guessing that in this world, so are you.

Cisco: Awesome. I'm Cisco by the way.

Kara; I'm Kara. This is my mother Eliza and my sister Alex.

Barry: Nice to meet you both.

Kara: Mom, Alex, this is Barry Allen, the Flash, and he brough his friend Cisco.

Eliza: Nice to meet you both. Kara told us about you Barry, I don't believe he mentioned Cisco.

Cisco: I didn't come when Barry accidentally vibrated into your dimension.

Alex: And I believe I was on the run when that whole thing happenned.

Barry: But you're back. I'm glad that all worked out.

Kara: Did everything work out with Zoom?

Barry: Not exactly. But we defeated him.

Kara: Good. And, not to be rude, but why are you here?

Barry: We need your help in our dimension. And I brought Cisco because he wanted to see this dimension.

Cisco: I really did.

Kara: Okay. But I'd like to eat thanksgiving with my family first. Would you two like to join us?

Cisco: Thanksgiving in another dimension, awesome.

.

The five of them sat down to thanksgiving dinner together. Tomorrow some of them would likely be in battle, but they could have this moment at least.


End file.
